Shattered Galaxy
by Psykic Ninja
Summary: AU: What would have happened had the Batarian Hegemony been stronger than in the ME universe and the Reapers arrived later. This is my story of how the galaxy would have looked without these factors and if the crucible never existed. Follow the Reaper war and watch the galaxy try and fight back. Rated M for safety. Inspired by Bobby Hardenbrook's Shattered World.
1. Chapter 1

Khar'shan 2186

The Batarian population is in uproar, many are calling for immediate war on the Systems Alliance in retaliation for the destruction of Aratoht and the deaths of 300,000 batarians as well as key mining and military installations. Angry batarians took to the streets marching on the government building to have their opinion heard. The fact that in the batarian culture, overstepping your place is frowned upon makes it more urgent for the politicians to decide what to do, or at least, to say what they were to do.

Inside said building a small group of batarian higher-ups were sat around an ornate table. All were clutching fists and several were growling. Waiting for someone to start the inevitable debate on the decision: Is the Batarian Hegemony ready for war with the Alliance. The question of whether or not they would go to war was decided before the time of the meeting. The Alliance operatives had destroyed an entire colony and a mass relay, there had to be retribution.

The sets of four eyes travelled to all the other sets in succession waiting for someone to start. Then at one end of the table one of the batarians coughed. All eyes snapped to him as he started to speak. 'Fellow Batarians, our military is not at the same level as the alliance, whatever we say in the reports, this is fact. So, before we begin, we need to bring about some way of evening the odds. Any suggestions?'

'Destroy theirs'. A thick set batarian near the centre replied. 'They destroy our relays we destroy theirs. That way we get or retribution and they can't blame us for the actions of independent terrorists'.

'General we are looking to start a war not placate the commoners'. Yet another batarian spoke up. 'Besides they won't let their relays get destroyed, they will think that that is our plan and have probably already taken steps to defend them'.

'Not if we attack several at once'.

'It won't work'.

'What about their colonies', yet another of the council argued, 'hit em where it-

'Same problem they will have defended them'.

'This is not covering the point of how we improve our military strength to match theirs.' The first batarian interrupted loudly.

'The leviathan of dis. How is our work coming on that?' Asked the general. Several headsnodded and began murmuring, looking at the head of research at the table, who shook his head.

'Too long, we estimate years before any breakthroughs occur'.

'Their supplies have a major flaw', said another, after several moments of silence. Everyone looked at him. 'They use the foolish method of employing private companies to supply weapons and machines of war. And those companies are driven by profit, and those driven by profit, are easily manipulated'.

'So', another batarian said, as if trying to clarify what the other was suggesting. 'We infiltrate these companies and pay them to lower the quality of their goods to the alliance? Or sabotage them?'

The one who had suggested the idea shrugged. Then several more ideas were rattled off, however none of them were able to balance the difference in strength between the Alliance and the Hegemony. After about a minute of silence however, the only person not to have spoken so far, the one at the end of the table spoke.

'Since it appears no-one else is going to put forward another idea, I will now speak'. All eyes turned to him. 'I have heard your idea and proposals, they are not inherently flawed, they are just not enough to make the difference'.

'What is it you suggest then colonel?'

'A combination', the colonel said, 'we start by stepping up our own research rates on the Leviathan of dis and other weapons. At the same time, we start pulling info on the alliance strength then we...'

'Just how do you propose to do that?' Another batarian butted in, 'the alliance will never let a batarian anywhere near their data'.

'You said it yourself', the colonel replied coolly, staring back at the batarian, 'they have the weakness of using private companies, they can be infiltrated and bribed. It would then be a simple matter to deduce the alliance strength'. Several of the listeners were listening intently, even nodding now. 'Also, many of these companies have their major production facilities out in the Terminus; it saves costs on health and safety as well as wages, I'm sure we could persuade some of our pirate friends to hit these, or my external forces could do it'. Even more were looking satisfied now a few smiles were even starting to appear. 'Remember we have several advantages over the alliance to begin with: they have no idea of our strength; they have no means of getting that knowledge; right now, we are seen as the victims, their allies won't support them; we have seen their tactics, both in the first contact war and the conflicts in the Traverse and the Verge. And finally', he said pressing a button on the console in front of him. A map of the galaxy flashed up with three shaded areas, red blue and green. 'The blue represents our territory, red the alliance territory and see the green in creating a buffer zone between us?' the others nodded. 'That represents the human colonies that are not part of the Alliance'.

'So are easy targets' said the general.

'No'. Everyone looked at the colonel in surprise. 'We leave those colonies as a buffer zone between us and them that way the alliance can't get at us without us getting ample warning'.

'But what about when...'

'Enough'. It was the man who had started it all at the beginning again. 'We have enough to present us with the ability to start a war and to weaken the alliance in that event. We must not get ahead of ourselves and start planning how the war will pan out. That is a discussion for another time'. Now he started issuing instructions. 'General, begin organising a recruitment campaign to get more soldiers from the citizenry, also begin gathering data on alliance colonies and non-alliance colonies'. The general nodded and swept from the room. 'Chief scientist, speed up research on the leviathan of dis, focus on weaponry and other wartime technology for now'. The chief scientist followed the general out of the room. 'Colonel, begin preparing strike teams to hit the facilities of Hahne-Kedar and Aldrin labs, the suppliers of the alliance, focus on the ones in the terminus for now, the ones that could be blamed on pirates'.

'Yes sir'.

'The rest of you, I will send you your assignments in due time, dismissed.'

As the others left the leader sat back down and began to think. War was coming, humanity would no longer hold the batarians back, they would restore their place in the galaxy. War is coming, and blood will flow.

_Arcturus Station_

Admiral Stephen Hackett was having a bad day. Reports to sign, forms to fill out, fleet movements to track and 300,000 deaths to explain. Commander Shepard had returned from Bahak with the anger and resentment of every single Batarian in the galaxy.

Right now Shepard was confined to earth, partly as punishment, mostly to keep her away from any batarian reprisals. On Arcturus station, the centre of the alliance parliament, Hackett and the other admirals were discussing how best to defuse the batarian situation. Handing over commander Shepard was simply not possible, no one would sign up to join the alliance and they would be seen to be capitulating to the Hegemony. As a council race that would be unacceptable.

'Send a fleet to the border', said one admiral, 'deter any Batarian aggression'.

'No, they might think that we are about to attack them'. Replied Hackett.

'Deny that we had any involvement, say it was independents'. Newly promoted Admiral Mikhailovic said.

Hackett shook his head again, 'then we cannot hold Shepard, we would be seen to be holding a terrorist'.

There was silence, no one knew exactly how to go about this, for it was a situation that had not been planned or one they had ever thought was even remotely possible. Of all the suggestions, none were likely to defuse the situation with the batarians. Then, one of the alliance politicians spoke up. 'What actual proof do they have that it was Shepard?'

Hackett had the response to that, 'one ship caught the commander's message, and they recorded it and then fled the system. Carrying the message to high command'.

'Shit'.

Another round of thought. For the first time the prime minister of the Alliance parliament spoke. 'We need to work on all possibilities'; he pointed to the left half of the table, the side with Hackett on it. 'You will focus on battle plans for the situation of war', he gestured to the other, 'you will work with me to carry out talks with the Batarians. Dismissed'.


	2. First Strikes

**The Batarians launch the first of their unofficial strikes against Alliance assets as the Alliance issues its formal denouncement of the "terrorists" that destroyed the Alpha Relay.**

_The first major target of the external forces was a ship building yard in an asteroid belt in the Astros system, one of the main alliance frigate shipyards. The strike force of 150 batarian soldiers was to seize the facility, take any data and ships inside then blow it up. A simple task, perhaps._

_Balak sat forward in his chair inside the commandeered transport freighter that was going to sneak the men inside the facility. All of them were Special Forces of the Batarian External Forces, they were armed to the teeth and out for blood. Balak hadn't even bothered with the order to kill everyone inside, it was a given._

_He heard over the comm. that they were boarding the station, he pulled on his helmet and readied his rifle; there was work to be done._

_The troops shot out of the cargo bays with speed and ferocity. The bay was only lightly occupied with a few guards and some workers; they were all dead in seconds. The squads then separated and headed down their assigned paths, they all had their objectives and they moved without delay._

_Balak led his squad toward the control centre. The pathetic guards in their way were self trained at best and stood no chance against the finest of the Batarian Hegemony. The advance was quick and efficient. The gunned down anyone who came nearby and soon they were at the control room. Balak took the seat. He viewed the consoles, sucking the oxygen out of the rooms he saw that contained groups of humans. All the while his tech expert was busy with the security footage, modifying it so that it looked like a pirate strike rather than a military one. _

_After a few hours the facility was cleared of all humans and the Batarians were heading for their ships. Unfortunately, according to the manifests, there were no ships here, the most recent shipment of weapons and a frigate had left two days before._

_Balak left the facility satisfied, for now, that he had dealt a blow to the alliance._

August 26th 2186

The Alliance send a scout frigate to investigate the facility in the Terminus sytems. Initial findings seem to point to local pirate groups. Unfortunately, the recent degeneration of relations with the Batarians, the Alliance will not commit more ships to the region. Companies begin hiring many more mercenaries to maintain security.

August 28th 2186

Spurred on by the successful raid, the Batarians begin planning more strikes against Alliance facilities.

A young, ambitious, but relatively unknown designer in Batarian State Arms begins conception of a new warship for the Hegemony.

August 29th 2186

A second strike hits an Aldrin labs facility in the same manner as the first. Batarians retrieve a sample of a new product meant to calm nerves under fire. The science department begins analysis of the product

September 1st 2186

The Alliance offers to discuss terms of agreement with the Hegemony.

The Batarians hold off more operations while the talks are in place.

September 4th 2186

Protests on Khar Shan against the talks break out. The interior ministry is forced to bring in more troops to put them down.

The Alliance refuses to hand over commander Shepard and the Batarians walk out of the talks.

September 7th 2186

A project that the Batarians had been working on for some time is put into place. Over the next few weeks, several dozen colony worlds will be settled with the first wave of colonists, more are to follow.

September 8th 2186

The third Batarian strike is a disaster. The transport ship is destroyed with the troops lost due to an Alliance cruiser being stationed at the facility. The Alliance salvage the logs from the wreckage and begin to analyse them

September 10th 2186

Alliance technicians recover the logs that contain the Batarian orders, the Alliance releases the intel.

The Turians demand an end to the "Batarian warmongering" and the Asari suggest new talks begin on the Citadel.

Salarian STG begin preparations to infiltrate the Batarian government.

September 13th

The talks were progressing well, until a poisonous gas, tailored to Batarian physiology, is released on the world of Lorek. The Batarians blame the Alliance for the attack and storm out of the meeting

September 14th

The Batarians allow a Citadel inquiry team onto Lorek, on the condition that no Humans are involved and they conduct research on the planet.

September 15th

The Council's team determine that the gas was released intentionally but fix the blame on Cerberus. The Batarians examine their findings to make sure that they aren't covering for the Alliance.

September 18th

The Batarians are forced to agree with the review, and their delegation returns to the citadel to restart the meeting.

September 20th

A pirate group, funded by the Batarians, ambush the Alliance frigate SSV Ain Jalut. The Ain Jalut had attacked a Batarian colony the year before and as such suspicions were pointed at the Batarians. Alliance diplomats begin dragging the talks down until the event can be properly investigated.

_As the tensions continue to spiral upwards, the Batarians look on in glee. Their gambits have paid off and huge numbers of civilians have enlisted for military service. They will be ready for war by the end of the year._

_The Alliance attitude is beginning to shift as well. The strikes on their facilities and the destruction of their frigate have also made war a very real prospect. Their enlistment rate is up as well, everyone in Alliance space who has lost someone to Batarian pirates or slavers is eager to get revenge._

_The cogs of the galaxy are turning ever more towards war._


	3. Gear-up

**As both sides are gearing up for war, they both look to strengthen their positions in the Attican Traverse and Skyllian Verge. The Batarians begin negotiations with the Vorch, while the Alliance begins striking against the pirate groups.**

_Captain Daniel Hudson of the SSV Vladivostok looked on with a grin on his face. The moon ahead was teeming with pirates who are long overdue a swift death. His own sister was taken by the slaving bastards and no was only the beginning of his revenge. He gave the order, and the shuttles were dispatched from their bays. The pirates would feel his vengeance. _

October 2nd 2186

The Alliance launch strikes against several pirate groups putting them out of operation and scoring a huge propaganda victory for them. Thousands will enlist in the coming days in the hopes of joining the victories.

October 3rd

The Batarian diplomats arrive on several Vorcha worlds. The Vorcha are eager for more galactic standing and the Batarians are eager for an ally.

October 5th

The agreements take record time as the Batarians begin to help Vorcha settle in other worlds in the Skyllian Verge, while the Vorcha are welcomed into Batarian military ranks

The Alliance looks on in horror as the resilient Vorcha side with their enemies, but they can do nothing, for the agreements have been legal.

October 7th

The Alliance strike another dozen pirate groups over the course of the week.

This new series of strikes is in a new policy for the Alliance, where they state that pirate raids would be met with overwhelming retaliation.

Pirate raids begin a record decrease and the Batarians begin to pull funding from the less vital groups so that if they are beaten it won't affect them.

The first Vorcha settlers arrive on the "New Colonies", the recent Batarian colonial program.

October 11th

Batarian and Alliance fighters exchange fire over Theolon, one of the New Colonies. No fighters are destroyed, but both side slam the other publicly as the rest of the galaxy looks on in fear, or greed, for a war needs materials.

October 14th

After a second chemical attack, this time at a different colony, the Batarians announce that Cerberus has "gone on too long" in the lawless regions and mobilise their fleets.

In response the Alliance pulls several ship groups back from the Regions. They have no desire to provoke the Batarians.

October 21st

After a week of quiet the Batarian fleets charge into the regions. They have learned the location of Cerberus facilities through the Shadow Broker and other contacts. Three fleets strike these facilities in a stunning show of force. Hundreds of Cerberus workers are arrested by the Batarians.

But the biggest surprise is the Fourth Fleet that the Batarians dispatched. It charged headlong into the Omega system. The space station contains a lot of armed men but have no way of stopping the Batarian landings. Aria T'Loak organises a resistance movement that could last for a while but the Batarians seize most of the station in days.

October 23rd

The mercenary groups on Omega decide against sending teams to help the station, they cannot afford war against the Batarians and they calculate that losing the station is not worth it. The Alliance begins covertly supplying the resistance movements on the station while Cerberus deploys some of its growing armed force to counter the Batarians.

General Karness, the commander of Batarian force on Omega, issues a declaration that he will not harm anyone who surrenders. Several groups do surrender and he honours his promise. This lessens the resistance that his troops face, but Aria T'Loak still avoids capture.

Executor Pallin, of his own volition, goes live on the Citadel News Net to praise the Batarians for, "Shutting down what is possibly the biggest organised crime pit in the galaxy".

October 27th

The Alliance shipments to Omega are ended since the Batarians have blockaded the entire station, however, Cerberus was able to deploy considerable forces and are making occupation difficult for the Batarians.

Many people are suddenly conflicted about the Batarians. They had formerly been thought of as thugs, but this organised strike showed how strong they were and that they had a sense of justice.

Rumours begin spreading that the Batarian are beginning deals with the Citadel to transport wanted criminals from Omega to the Citadel for judgement.

October 29th

Captain Balak, now a legend amongst the Batarians for his skill and ferocity leads a successful strike against Aria T'Loak's last supporters, the "queen of Omega" did not go down easily, but Balak killed her with his shotgun. The remaining resistance groups dissolve into either infighting or give up. The Cerberus troops are now the only viable opposition to the Batarian occupation.

October 30th

The Batarians announce that the station is now fully under their control, although the Cerberus troops will continue to be a thorn in their side for a long time.

November 2nd

The next wave of the Batarian New Colonies begins settling in the newly occupied regions.

The Alliance sends its fleets into their spheres of influence, stating that any Batarian military advancement would result in war.

Tensions rise to new levels.

_Private Jenny Welsh looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her new armour had been issued today and she was ready to do something with it. She finally felt like she had a purpose._

_The Centurion approached her._

'_Are you ready to do your part for humanity?'_

'_Yes Sir!'_

_Jenny followed the Centurion. You know, she thought, everyone paints Cerberus in a really bad light, but I think I will fit in nicely here._


	4. War breaks out

**As several events push the tension levels to breaking point, both militaries begin preparing to launch their first operations directly against the other.**

_Karness was looking over several maps from his base of operations on Omega. He had recently been promoted to High General of the Batarian Military and had been ordered to prepare operations against the Alliance for the event of war._

_He looked at the organisation of his fleets and made several noted for adjustments that would have to be made to them. _

_This was his chance; he would drag the Batarian name out of the dirt and get his people the respect that they deserved._

November 4th

A Batarian Cruiser chases a fleeing Cerberus ship into alliance space. The Alliance dispatch several ships to counter and the cruiser is damaged before it escapes. The Cerberus ship manages to flee and with it, the only excuse that the Batarian ship had for being there.

The Alliance demand that the crew be handed over to them for judgement. The Batarians reply that they would only do so once Commander Shepard had been handed over due to Bahak catastrophe.

November 7th

The Alliance and the Hegemony reject requests for fresh talks by the Asari on the citadel.

It was a sign that many had feared. Both sides had gone beyond the point of no return.

November 8th

The Batarians uncover an STG spy on Adek. The Salarians deny any connection with him and he is executed.

November 9th

The design that was Brain Child of the young engineer is discovered by Military planner and is looked at with interest. It is for a large ship, larger than anything yet seen. The only problems are cost and location, but the designer is given the go ahead to continue and try to lower the cost.

November 11th

Alliance Ships begin moving supplies to frontier outposts as their fleets begin manoeuvres.

November 13th

The Batarians mobilise, believing that the Alliance manoeuvres and build ups are the preparations for an attack.

Orders are dispatched and Fleets moved to defensive positions.

November 15th

On a Psychological warfare operation, the sixteenth flotilla of the Alliance fourth fleet move close to Batarian space.

The Batarians, believing this to be an invasion, mobilise ships from their second fleet who attack the Flotilla at the day's end.

November 16th

The remaining ships from the Flotilla, a cruiser and three frigates, all suffering various degrees of damage retreat to Alliance space.

Both sides declare war on the other within the hour.

"_This is the Citadel News Net", the Asari reporter said at the beginning of a priority report. "The Sixteenth Flotilla of the Alliance fourth fleet engaged ships of the Batarian Hegemony in the early hours of this morning. It is currently unclear who provoked whom, but both sides have issued their declaration of war upon the other. I must inform you that the System Alliance is at war with the Batarian Hegemony"._

November 19th

The Batarian fleets had been mobilised and launched their attack on Alliance space.

The first fleet, under direct command of High General Karness, landed troops on Demeter. This world fell quickly with non compliants being attacked by the huge invasion force.

This world was the first Human colony outside the Sol system and as such the victory is one for propaganda.

The Second Fleet hit Franklin, however the Alliance Fighters there have delayed any landings but they are expected to fall quickly so the landings can progress. The fleet will then move from the moon to Watson below, where preliminary landings have taken place.

The Third Fleet invaded Uqbar and quickly laid siege to the capital, which surrendered after the threats to bombard it heavily came in.

The fourth fleet was being held in reserve to counter the Alliance retaliation when it emerges.

November 20th

The Alliance was stunned by the speed of the Batarian invasion, but Admiral Hackett was soon leading the fleets out to retaliate.

November 22nd

The first clash of the war occurs between scouts of the Batarian first Fleet and the Alliance third Fleet. The Alliance vessels forced the Batarian ships to retreat and Admiral Hackett prepared to order an attack on the world of Demeter.

The 5th and 6th Batarian fleets are moved into the New Colonies area from the other side of the Hegemony.

November 25th

The Alliance 2nd Fleet attacked the Batarian 5th fleet as it was refuelling. They managed to inflict casualties, but the majority of the Batarian Fleet was able to retreat.

Later in the day the Alliance 5th and Third fleets attack the forces orbiting Demeter and land reinforcements on the planet. General Karness led well and the fleet held, while the army prepared to use their superior position to trap and defeat the Alliance forces.

November 27th

After two days of fighting, the Batarian 4th and 6th Fleets arrive and attack the Alliance fleets from the rear. They score some major casualties on the enemy ships before the Alliance retreats.

The 5th Fleet would have been involved but could not due to the damage suffered in the Alliance 2nd Fleet's ambush.

November 29th

The Alliance 4th fleet evict the Batarian 2nd Fleet from Franklin and Watson, the Batarian ground forces could not be evacuated in time and remain to hold out alone.

December 3rd

The Batarian ground forces on Watson and Franklin surrender after superior Alliance numbers attack them.

_General Karness looked on grimly, yes they were in the superior position, but he had hoped for his ambush to do more damage to the Alliance fleets and they had already been forced off Watson. His aim had been to force a defeat on them that would bring a quick victory. He did not want, nor believe he could achieve complete victory in a protracted war with the Alliance. The longer it continued the more likely it as that the dreaded Turian Military would bring their might to the fray._

_The Alliance admirals were sombre. They had failed to liberate Demeter despite the success against Watson and the Batarian Fleet. They looked over their maps, if they could secure one more victory, then they could go to the negotiation table on good terms. If not, then this war would go on longer._

_Other space faring species were preparing as well. Most began ramping up their military capabilities in case they were dragged in. Independents began hiring mercenary armies to defend their interests. All in all, the galaxy was becoming an armed camp._


	5. Ceasefire

**The two sides settle in for the long haul. Armies and fleets are being raised and built before being sent to the front lines. Other nations seek to stop the war and prevent it spiralling out of control, even as a new front is opened up. Will the war be ended before it engulfs the galaxy in fire?**

December 6th

The Alliance sixth fleet, which had been quiet until this point, launched a daring strike on the Batarian mining world of Camala, which was a strong supply of eezo. The Batarian defences were minimal and destroyed in hours, the colonies mining abilities were obliterated from orbit.

December 10th

The Batarians retaliate with an assault on Elysium. Following the Alliance example, they bombard anything of use on the planet, including all the space ports.

Unknown to outsiders, this attack force did not attack under order from General Karness, but from the minister of propaganda.

Karness rages, he knows that civilian targets will only progress the war and he order all captains involved in the attack arrested.

December 11th

The Alliance condemns the attack on Elysium and the Council warns the Batarians against further civilian attacks, at the same time they tell the Alliance not to retaliate.

December 20th

Neither side has launched an attack on the other since Elysium. The galaxy is beginning to hope that the war might be confined and ended now, however most believe that it is not over yet.

This comes to be true when a small Batarian colony is wiped out to a man. Evidence suggests that it was an Alliance operation

December 21st

The Alliance denies responsibility for the attack, claiming that they do not condone any action of this kind and blame terrorist groups.

The Batarian 4th Fleet is pulled back to maintain security.

December 23rd

The Batarian Leaders order General Karness to begin preparing an operation that will secure them a key victory. If it fails they are prepared to negotiate, but if it succeeds they are planning the launching of additional strikes

The massive shipbuilding project codenamed the Behemoth, which was designed by the young designer, finally receives the funding it needs. Construction is to begin in secret.

December 26th

Karness finalises his plan to seize Eden Prime before swinging down and claiming several other worlds. He sets it to begin in three weeks.

January 1st 2187

The Alliance 6th Fleet has continued its raiding operations against Batarian colonies.

The Batarian 4th Fleet pursues them, attempting to bring them to battle.

January 14th

The Batarian 1st, 2nd and 6th Fleets launch a deep surgical strike with a series of FTL jumps that take them to Eden Prime.

When there the 6th Fleet, along with several additional Flotillas, stay to defend, while the 1st and 2nd fleet continue to press on and assault another world deep within the Alliance territory.

The Alliance scrambles their fleets to retake the world.

January 16th

The true target of the recent Batarian attack is revealed. Their fleets emerge over Terra Nova.

The defences on Terra Nova are larger but the Batarian do not plan to stay. Instead, General Karness deploy a huge ground army to occupy the world, bombards the defences from orbit and then his fleets retreat.

They link up with the 6th Fleet and pull back to their original defence lines.

Alliance fleets, unable to bombard their own worlds to remove the Batarians are forced to deploy their own armies to repel the invaders.

January 20th

The Batarian Hegemony offers talks to the Alliance to end the war.

They are agreed upon and the meetings are to take place on the Citadel.

January 23rd

Several more Batarian colonies have disappeared, with two having been bombarded into dust by what appear to be huge Mass Accelerator weapons.

This has led to Batarian Fleets being pulled back to work out who is doing this, and defeating them.

January 25th

The Alliance launch strikes that blockade several Batarian worlds. This strengthens their position at the negotiation tables on the Citadel.

_To see the stillness of the space above the Citadel was strange. The ships were divided into four groups, three of which were unmoving._

_One of these groups was a Batarian Fleet. Its Flagship was the Dreadnought Khar's Fury._

_The Second Group as the Alliance 1__st__ Fleet. Flagship SSV Kilimanjaro._

_The Third standstill group was a huge force comprised of Turian, Asari and Salarian ships, they were there to ensure that no combat broke out over the Citadel._

_The fourth group, was the stream of ships that still made their way to the Citadel, they moved very slowly so as not to provoke any of the trigger happy combatants._

_The table in the council chambers was silent, the Alliance had just had their latest offer to the Batarians – Withdraw to your old lines and we will pay for any damage suffered – rejected by the diplomat._

_The diplomat now sat forward._

'_Let us let us set things straight', he said. 'We have occupying forces on several of your major colonies including Terra Nova and Eden Prime. You have fleets orbiting several of our worlds. Both of our fleets could still do massive damage to the other and thus weaken their position on the galactic stage. While we both desire that for the other, we have no wish to have it done to ourselves'. The Diplomat sat back, he spoke the truth, this was a deadlock, and neither side had such a position that they could make any true demands of the other, yet they both wanted this to end._

_Councilor Tevos coughed. 'What then would you suggest, diplomat?' _

_The diplomat smiled and leaned forward, calling up a map of the Skyllian Verge._

'_This is the starting factor', he said, indicating the map. 'We both lay claim to this region of space. What I suggest is this'. He pressed a button on his keyboard. A blue line went down the middle of the map. 'Partition, we call a ceasefire to this conflict right now, then we look at each area of this region and give it to one or the other of us. That puts the region in a stable state and will prevent it being a point of contention. Once we have agreed on that, it goes in the peace treaty and all forces withdraw to their new borders'._

_The diplomat rested his case and leant back thinking to himself. "That should do it, it will end the war before it destroys us, gets us land and we make ourselves known as a galactic power"._

_He waited for the response from the Alliance delegation._


	6. Peace

**As peace is finally reached in the galaxy, both sides rush to gain. The Batarians look to their internal security and to exploit the new regions they have gained, the Alliance looks to rebuild their fleets and secure their own holdings.**

February 2nd 2187

Both sides sign the peace agreement and fighting stops at 1:00 pm. Ships and troops are pulled back from the front lines.

The Batarians gained from the deal the most. They had secured their position of power in this region of the galaxy and new resources from it. They may not be liked, but they now had respect.

The Alliance gained security in their territories. They no longer had to worry that the Batarians might claim certain systems, that had all been agreed upon, and the pirate threat was now crippled.

However the people who had gained the most had been on the outside of the conflict.

The Turian military had been greatly expanded with a new fleet being built and new recruits assigned. The same was true of the fleets of the Asari and Salarians, but not to the same degree.

February 3rd

A Batarian military unit, some 3000 men including 2000 Vorcha, refuse to pull back from Eden Prime.

The Batarians leave them to the Alliance, publicly declaring them renegades.

February 5th

Without the support of other units this group soon falls into decline, the Batarians surrender quickly with only the Vorcha fighting on, and they are quickly being crushed.

Ferbruary 10th

The Batarians use slave labour to begin to construct new colonies in record time on their new worlds. It is unknown how many slaves died, but the Batarians were forced to transfer far more of them from their homeworlds. It is suspected that the first building in these colonies will be done in a few weeks, and in a month supplies will be going back to the Batarian factories.

February 11th

The last Vorcha holdout is cleared by Alliance marines

Commander Shepard is released. The Batarian agreed to drop the claim they had on her head in the peace treaty.

She travels the Citadel space in the Normandy, still warning against the Reapers. Many are still unwilling to listen.

February 14th

The Batarians analysis of the huge Mass Accelerator weapons that destroyed some of their colonies reveal that they weren't actually Mass Accelerator weapons but something far more advanced.

This provokes fears of new Alliance weaponry, the Behemoth project is about to gain a lot more funding.

February 15th

The last Cerberus pocket on Omega is cleared, the Batarians are now fully in control of the station

Unknown to anyone but themselves, this traps Cerberus project staff behind the Omega 4 relay, with no way of getting out.

February 17th

The hull of the Behemoth is 50% complete with slaves being worked to the bone to complete it as fast as possible.

The Batarians begin to request more slaving operations from pirates in the Attican Traverse and Terminus systems, these regions were not involved in the peace treaty.

February 20th

A new Alliance Dreadnought, The Blanc, is completed and moves to link up with the newly emerging Ninth Fleet.

February 22nd

Reports from Alliance and council operatives indicate that Cerberus has stepped up its recruitment operations. Huge numbers have enlisted after the pro human sentiment following the Alliance-Batarian War.

February 25th

Captain Balak receives the Star of Khar Shan, the highest medal it is possible to receive. He begins to request the formation of a new type of soldier.

February 28th

The Leviathan of Dis is to be cordoned off after the scientists studying it begin to exhibit strange symptoms.

March 3rd 2187

The Batarian Hegemony form a new Rapid Reaction Force, (RRF) under captain Balak. Balak, now a legend amongst all Batarians, forms his group from amongst the Elite of the Special Forces.

The need for this group had been identified by Balak when he was nearly killed by an N7 team. He recognised that the Batarians needed an equivalent.

March 4th

The Hull of the Behemoth is 70% complete, slave casualties now cap the numbers used to build up the new colonies.

The speed of construction has been greatly increased due to the huge amounts of resources that the new colonies are bringing in.

March 6th

A nerve agent is released into the mines of the Batarian New Mining Colony of Stakhanov. The miners are killed and entry is forbidden until the agent is identified and eliminated.

This is the culmination of an increasing number of attacks on Batarian Colonies

March 8th

Pirates land on an unknown moon where the Alliance 2nd Fleet and Batarian 5th fleet clashed in the war.

A salvage operation begins. The Batarians prepare to send troops to retrieve their vessels themselves. Alliance operatives prepare to do the same.

March 15th

The Batarians shift more resources into the Behemoth project. They hope to have two working ships by the end of the year. Worries are abound however that they may not have the slave numbers to hit that target

March 17th

The Behemoth hull is riddled with explosions that severely damage it.

A Cerberus force attacked the site and a cruiser of theirs is leading it.

The Batarians have 30,000 troops to defend it on the ground, and are moving ships from the third fleet to repel the attack.

March 18th

The three cruisers of the fleet arrive and engage and destroy the Cerberus ship. The remaining ground forces prepare to fight a guerrilla war.

The ruins of the Cerberus ship reveal that it was the weapon that was responsible for the destruction of their colonies. It was a larger version of the Thanix cannon.

More ships are committed to the defence of the Behemoth. Construction has been set back months by the attack and the internal police are investigating how Cerberus learned of the vessel.

March 21st

The Batarians launch their attack on a Cerberus space station.

The facility is abandoned but gives them co-ordinates of other facilities, strike teams are dispatched.

March 22nd

The RRF launches its first official operation, infiltrating Cerberus labs on Noveria. The attack is a major success and several new and advanced fighter designs and prototypes fall into Batarian hands.

The success of this operation secures the future and expansion of the RRF.

Over the next month the RFF will strike a dozen Cerberus bases, these actions force Cerberus raids to cut back whilst they focus on recruitment.

March 25th

Mathew Murphy, lead designer of Alliance facilities, upgrades the defences of Arcturus Station to new and improved levels, these include a newly uncovered Prothean shield design, 4 times more effective than usual kinetic barriers. These are unfeasible to put on ships since they would drain too much power.

March 30th

Alliance ninth fleet near completion. This fleet is to be deployed to the Attican Traverse.

_Two new Turian Dreadnoughts and eleven cruisers emerge from the station where they are being constructed. The Turians have begun to listen to Commander Shepard's talk of the Reapers and are acting accordingly._

_The Batarians examine the data from the Cerberus facility on Noveria, reports of a huge weapon are being investigated as a possible defence. The RFF is being equipped for its latest operation._


	7. Krogan Civil War

**With Tensions decreasing and Cerberus falling back, many species begin to think that a new age of peace may be about to engulf the galaxy. Even as a new, ominous threat begins to emerge.**

April 1st 2187

The RFF and support ships emerge over the planet Klendagon. They are following Cerberus Co-ordinates to the huge Mass Accelerator weapon that killed the Derelict Reaper. Cerberus appear to have destroyed the weapon, but the parts are returned to Khar Shan to be examined.

April 2nd

Krogan mercenaries across the galaxy are being called back to Tuchanka by Urdnot Wrex. This is the start of his effort to reforge the Krogan people.

April 4th

The Alliance raids a pirate base in the Attican traverse, but an undercover Batarian operative is able to wipe any records of dealings between them and the pirates from the computers.

The Batarians order a reduction in slaving operations in the Traverse while the Alliance is on the hunt.

April 7th

In an effort to further lower the tension between the Humans and Batarians, High General Karness publicly switches military thinking for the Batarians to the defensive. In reality, they do still maintain several first strike options against the Alliance.

April 9th

The Batarian scientists and soldiers that worked on the Leviathan of Dis, launch a huge destabilisation campaign. Records are publicised, supply trains rerouted and several projects sabotaged. Several warships also began to fire on allied targets.

The Batarian Government order a state of emergency and arrests all those involved.

Commander Shepard claims that it was indoctrination, but the Hegemony refuses to hand over the scientists for examination for fear of them giving up massive secrets.

April 12th

The majority of the Leviathan workers have been rounded up, most will be executed but others will be examined. The Batarians have decided to believe that the Reapers may exist and prepare or the worst. If this is indoctrination, they have a chance to find a countermeasure.

April 16th

There is an uprising on Tuchanka against Wrex's rule. His brother have become determined to bring the Krogan back the same way the Batarians did, through might.

The Batarians offer Wrex weapons and support. He denies, claiming to want to "kill the fucking Pyjaks and grind their bones to paste" himself.

April 20th

Mordin Solus finalises his Genophage cure, Commander Shepard arrives on Sur Kesh to escort him offworld before the Salarian government can undermine it.

April 22nd

It is agreed in a secret meeting of Alliance, Turian and Asari officials that the cure will be distributed if Wrex wins the war.

April 25th

The hull of the Behemoth is finally finished however installing the equipment will take much longer due to trained people being needed to do so.

April 29th

In a series of battles the Krogan are clearly divided into two sides.

In terms of Krogan they are about similar, however the side favouring war has a large number of Vorcha to support them.

The Turians decide to directly intervene, with elite squads, some from the Blackwatch, being sent to eliminate key groups of the war favouring Krogan. They are not to alert Wrex to their presence

The operations are scheduled to begin in a week.

April 30th

The Batarians land troops next to the Shroud Facility. They claim that it is all that is keeping Tuchanka's atmosphere intact. They announce that they will hold it until the end of the conflict.

The Alliance and both sides of the Krogan civil war object, but the Batarians have the backing of the Salarians and since the Shroud is the only viable place to release the cure, the Alliance will not object. And both Krogan sides are too busy with the other.

May 4th

The Krogan Civil War has claimed the lives of many and both sides are still equal in strength. But the Krogan supporting Wrex are about to get a lot of support, even if they don't know it.

May 6th

The first Turian strikes decapitate the leadership of several of the war favouring clans. At the same time, a platoon is sent to dig up and deactivate the bomb in the Kelphic Valley, they don't want the Krogan to have any reason to hate them when they join the Galactic community.

May 7th

A hundred Batarians are killed by Kalros the Thresher Maw who escapes vengeance. The Batarians maintain their policy of keeping troops stationed around the Shroud. This way, it keeps the way for a Batarian alliance with the Krogan open for the future.

May 15th

The Batarians re-open an embassy on the Citadel. Their hand was forced since Citadel sanctions prevented any more growth for their species and their economy could not keep up with spending.

Trade deals are signed between the Citadel species and the Batarians.

The same day, Turian forces are pulled off Tuchanka. They have swung the battle irrevocably in Wrex's favour.

May 20th

Wrex leads the final assault against Wreav's troops. Killing him personally to end the Krogan Civil War. However it has left the Krogan near extinction. Barely 3 million remain on Tuchanka, although several million more are arriving as the call for returning mercenaries is being heeded.

May 28th

The Council vote to give the Krogan the Genophage cure by 3-1, the salarian objections could not override them

The Normandy has been assigned as the cure bearer and they set out for Tuchanka.

The Krogan were to be given their cure and began to rebuild later in the month.

_High General Karness looked over the images of Sovereign from the battle of the Citadel, if the Reapers are real and just as powerful as this Reaper, then he had his work cut out for him. He was of the opinion that they were real, especially having seen the latest reports to the Council from Commander Shepard, the woman did not seem insane, and she had no reason to lie. _

_Karness reached for his communicator, there was work to be done._

_Cronos Station_

"_Sir", it was Kai Leng. The Illusive man was sitting, starring at the sun as he normally does. "The Krogan have got their cure"._

"_I know Leng", he replied, "But it matters little, in fact, the Krogan may be of use as Shock troops against the Reapers, we will make do"._

_Kai Leng nodded and left._

_The Illusive Man took a long pull from his cigar, the galaxy was getting more and more ready for the Reapers by the day, even if they didn't know it. Still, he wondered, if only he could find a way to defeat the Reapers without destroying them, the Reapers had much that they could offer Humanity after all…_


	8. The Reapers

**As colonies continue going dark the races of the Galaxy form a task force to investigate them.**

_Captain Rilak of the Batarian Dreadnought: Dread Fist, looks out the observation port at the mixed fleet in front of them. He was in command of the Batarian detachment of Task Force Unity. He would have refused to do it flat out had it been anyone else who asked. But you don't say no to General Karness._

_The Batarian detachment consisted of the Dread Fist, three supporting cruisers and two support frigates._

_The Majority of the Ships were Turian and Salarian, with Alliance, Elcor and Asari sending representative as well. The Task Force was to be headed by the Salarian force, and they had sent the out for the representatives from the detachments to join them on the Silent Dagger. A new stealth Dreadnought of the Salarians._

May 2nd 2187

The Task force of nearly 100 ships arrives of the Salarian world of Djinifan. This world lost its population a week before. There were signs of battle but no signs of opposition.

May 3rd

In the latest elections to the Alliance Parliament, the Terra Firma party gain a large number of seats, this is mostly due to lingering anti-Batarian sentiment from the war.

May 5th

The capital of Djinifan is racked by what appear to be laser beam strikes. The Impact is similar to those from a Thanix Cannon.

This is similar to other cities but is the only strange thing about the attack. The Task Force, which had arrived at this location only due to the Salarian leadership of the Task Group, prepares to move on to more ravaged worlds. Investigators will be left behind to examine the area more thoroughly.

May 7th

The Task Force upper echelons argue about where to go next. After several hours of fierce debate, it is agreed that the Human colony of Prosperity should be the next stop. This is because of the orbital facilities around it; they may have some information about the attack, survey data, camera images etc

May 9th

The Batarians scrap the original design for their gun on the Behemoth. They had originally planned to use a similar design to the Flagship Sovereign. However they have now decided, due in part to cost prohibitations, to return to more basic Mass Accelerators.

This has also lowered the amount of time it will take to construct the Behemoth. It should be finished in one standard month.

May 20th

The Vular system, and the three colonies on it drop out of contact, a small force of ships are being prepared to investigate.

May 22nd

The ships enter the system and all contact is lost with them within minutes.

The Batarians prepare to send a military expedition, however it will take time to assemble it. Most ships are rather spread out or too far away.

The 2nd fleet returns to Khar Shan and defence are being prepared across the entirety of Batarian space, out of fear that the Alliance will capitalise on a sign of weakness.

June 4th

The Union Task Force concludes that Prosperity was wiped out by a "military machine the likes of which this galaxy has never seen". All forces galaxy wide go on high alert.

June 5th

The Behemoth is finally completed.

It is a huge ship 4 kilometres long with three huge mass accelerator cannons that travel almost the whole length. The Ship has a crew compliment of 50,000, all of whom are trained in combat and repairs.

June 6th

To the astonishment of the rest of the Galaxy, the Batarian 1st Fleet enters Citadel space in parade. The Turian immediately request that the Batarains share with them, the designs for the ship in order to build their own. The request is denied for now, the Batarians claim that they are still finalising the actual designs to perfection.

Donnell Udina, the Human councillor, claims that the Behemoth disregards the Treaty of Firaxen, the Batarians should not be allowed to have it, and he demands that it be handed over to Citadel authorities.

June 7th

The Batarian Ambassador tells Udina to "take the ship if he thinks he can", but says that the plans will be handed over to the Turian Hierarchy "with all possible speed".

June 8th

Realising that the other nations would soon design their own anyway, and that the council could re-impose sanction that would cripple them, the Batarians pass the designs to the Turians.

June 9th

The Turian order construction of their own Behemoths, construction will be about the same speed due to the Turian use of precision and speed construction to counter the Batarian use of slave labour.

June 11th

The Batarian Military task force arrives in the Vular System.

They have a live feed to Batarian high command. Above the planets are Reapers. Three Capital Ships are caught clearly by the live feed from the cruisers, the cruisers are then obliterated.

June 13th

The Batarians send the feed to the Citadel as the military prepares to defend Khar Shan.

June 15th

The Huge Mass Accelerator cannons are prepared by the Batarians. It is a huge, immobile space platform that draws energy from a reactor designed for a dreadnought, however, without the engines to power, the gun is roughly twice as powerful as a Dreadnought's main gun.

**As all species receive the images of the Reapers they all order full mobilisation. The Reaper War has begun.**


	9. Opening stages

**The Reapers launch their assault on the galaxy. A fleet attacks Khar Shan as another strikes out for Earth. The Galaxy is caught flat footed and now must recover while they can.**

June 16th 2187

The Reaper fleet above Approaching Khar Shan smashes into the Batarian Second Fleet. The Orbital Cannons, produced from the study of the derelict Reaper destroying weapon, help slow the Reapers down and take a toll on the Destroyers and Troop Transports, but they are boarded and destroyed from the inside by Reaper ground troops.

1/3 of the Second fleet is destroyed in an hour and soon it is up to the Batarian ground forces to hold the line as the invasion force lands. Internal security at the government building are able to destroy all sensitive data there before they are overrun.

Thousands of people are evacuated, the rest are supplied with weapons and moved into militia battalions. The Batarians have been filled with a sense of purpose since their war with the Alliance, they will not fall without a fight.

Arcturus station defences bypassed as a huge Reaper force descends on Earth. Reapers left to destroy Arcturus are being held up by the new defences. Four destroyers are destroyed by the defences and two Capital ships and some more destroyers by the Second Fleet. But this action cost them, they were taken by surprise and lost a large number of ships in the first stage of the attack. The Second Fleet ceased to exist as a viable military force.

The Reapers begin the bombardment of the station. The shields hold as some people are evacuated. However in the end, only 1000 got off, the other 44,000 died with the Station.

The Third and Fifth Alliance Fleets suffered less damage and were able to retreat in good order.

The force attacking earth cut the First Fleet in half at the Charon Relay and then advanced on the Fourth Fleet. The captains of the fourth Fleet refused to retreat and was destroyed above earth. This left the cradle of mankind defenceless against the Reaper onslaught that began, with Harbinger leading the destruction of Ontario and other reaper descending across the planet.

Admiral Anderson, on Earth at the time, rejects an evacuation shuttle and stays to lead the resistance.

June 21st

Dozens of Colonies of the Batarians and Humans have been assaulted, with their armed forces unable to offer any resistance.

The Reapers turn their gaze upon the largest and biggest obstacle to their Harvest: The Turian Hierarchy.

They begin with an assault on Taetrus, this colony holds a place in the heart of the Turian people. The Turian forces on the planet were limited to the ground, as such, the Reapers easily gained control of the space around the planet.

June 22nd

Faced with calls for retribution the Turians prepare the 24th through to the 29th fleets to liberate Taetrus. All the while, they plan to halt the Reapers at Palaven.

June 23rd

Knowing the Reapers would likely be waiting for the Turians they sent for many warp bombs and dark matter javelins to cause some damage. The Javelins were able to lower some of their shields but the warp bombs proved ineffective. When the Turian fleets emerged, they were unable to hold against the firepower and were hastily pushed back, despite destroying a number of ships. The Admiral of the 26th fleet used his ship as a distraction, allowing the surviving third of the fleets to retreat to Palaven, where Admiral Coronati planned a way to cripple the invaders using the data from Taetrus.

June 25th

The Reaper fleet emerges out of the relay into a huge minefield of old nuclear missiles, EMP devices and simple Asteroids. The Reapers lose few ships to this and set about destroying them to clear the way. All the while, the Turians have been sending probes and unmanned drones into the debris field.

Once he has ascertained where the Reapers were in the field, and the free space, Admiral Coronati launched his Dreadnoughts into the heart of the Reaper force, they are able to destroy many reapers, including a dozen sovereign class Capital ships, before they turn their gun on the Dreadnought and they are forced to Retreat. The Turian pull back to Palaven itself.

Refusing to be intimidated, the Turians marshal themselves and the citizens prepare to fight, Palaven will be held. Coronati in space and General Adrien Victus, directing ground forces from Maene, prepare to make Palaven a swirling pool of death for the Reapers

June 26th

Reaper Forces begin to spread across more Turian territory as different Reapers prepare to attack the Asari and other races.

_Martius hefted his Phaeston rifle over the low wall. The strange, Batarian like husk creatures were firing on, but he turned his fire upon the human ones, knowing that if they got close he was doomed. The three in his sightline were downed shortly. He and his squad were holding this street in Cipritine. These guys are relentless, was all he could think as more husks arrived to replace the dead ones. A huge sound of groaning metal and a lot of shade made him look up. One of the "small" Reapers had arrived over him; Martius saw the light in its body glow bright red. And then he saw nothing at all._


	10. Counter Attack

**As the forces of the galaxy struggle to regain their footing, the Batarian Behemoth enters the fray. The galaxy needs a miracle against the Reapers and the Behemoth may just be the ticket, but the Turians and Alliance have some plans too, and Cerberus will not be idle.**

June 28th

High General Karness, operating from the Behemoth knows that the galaxy needs a victory, something to give them hope and stem the tide of the Reapers. He waits for an opportunity to cause some real damage, until then the Batarian fleets will hold, but the Behemoth will not be revealed.

June 29th

On Beckenstein, the Reaper harvest continues with the human population being rounded up. But Reports are coming in of soldiers in white armour clashing with Reaper force on the planet. The Alliance prepares to send some troops.

[Authors Note: In this timeline, the Reapers have not been in the galaxy for a long, and most of the soldiers in Cerberus joined during the war with the Batarians, a such, I believe that they would be seeking to destroy the Reapers in this timeline, since the crucible does not exist either there is no viable way to control the Reapers, as of yet anyway]

Commander Shepard arrives on Menae and extracts Primarch Fedorian for a war summit

July 1st

The Reaper assault on the Batarians slows after the Batarian 4th Fleet launches a hit and run strike that eliminates many destroyers on a path northward, this force halts to gather more ships as the 5th Batarian fleet is in the area as well as the fourth.

The Turians launch an assault against the Batarian colony of Camala. Huge numbers of the Batarian husks, commonly dubbed Cannibals have been emerging from this colony. The Turians disobey the rules of war and pound the planet from orbit. This will limit the Batarian numbers coming of this world for some time.

July 4th

Cerberus releases a new form of poison on the Batarian world of Hrakert. This world had over 6 million Batarians that were to be turned into Cannibals, the Cerberus poison not only killed the entire population but dissolved the bodies to gas. This prevented their transformation.

The Batarians are in uproar at this attack, they had been planning to drop a large number of weapons on the planet to provide some resistance to the invaders. A new, unofficial, policy of friendly fire will be adopted against Cerberus when the two finally fight together.

July 6th

The Reaper assault into the Terminus gains a lot of steam. The Terminus systems warlords refuse to submit, they lack space warfare equipment to counter the Reapers at the edges of the Terminus, however their aggressive ground forces are more than able to fight the Reaper troops. But against Reaper bombardment they can do nothing.

July 10th

Worried about the Reapers and their proximity to the Terminus Systems, the rich people on Illium banded their money together and hired the entirety of the Blue Suns and Eclipse, along with many other mercenaries to defend the world (the Blood Pack have ceased to exist after the recalling of Krogan Mercenaries and the Vorcha were welcomed into the Batarian Hegemony). They also stock up heavily on Illegal and experimental weapons. Illium stands ready to defend itself.

July 15th

Reaper scouts arrive on Tuchanka. The Krogan have been rebuilding thanks to returning mercenaries and the cure to the Genophage. The clans refuse to be cowed.

July 18th

The Reapers in Batarian space have hit a snag on the planet Nidhog. Only 5 destroyers and a few dozen troop transports were sent to eliminate the space facilities on the planet and then land. The space facilities were destroyed but the landings were not completed. Nidhog was currently playing host to the entire Batarian 15th Guards army.

Most armies did not operate as one unit but split up. The entire army roughly equated to over 40,000 Batarian Soldiers, this force was supported by 10,000 Vorcha support units. These troops held their ground and fought the ground troops to a standstill while destroying half the troop transports.

Three Cruisers in orbit were able to destroy one of the destroyers before being driven off.

July 20th

The last cruiser from Nidhog FTL jumped away from the battle and arrived at the First Fleet. Karness sent through continuous survey probes and drones, drawing on the Turian Tactic over Palaven, to observe the Reaper forces. Should they grow large enough; the Batarian First Fleet and the Behemoth will move in and score a morale boosting victory.

July 22nd

Talks break down aboard the Normandy. Urdnot Wrex is not willing to commit troops to the Palaven front at this time. The Salarians are refusing to pull their weight in the war, claiming that the Krogan will be out for their blood once it is over. The Turian Fleet cannot commit to going more than defend until Palaven gets help. Against the better judgement of all present, the summit invites the Batarians to attend, hoping they will break the deadlock

General Karness departs for the summit. Despite the survival of the Batarian government, the High General is widely viewed as the man in charge.

July 23rd

Citadel supplies begin to strain as the flood of refugees increase.

July 25th

Karness cannot break the deadlock at the war summit and announces that he must return to his fleet. In private he informs his commanders that "unless a victory is achieved somewhere soon, each species will be too busy looking after their own interest to fight".

Reports indicate the bulk of Reaper forces surround Earth and continue to put it under heavy attack, Anderson is doing all he can to fight the Reapers, but it is not likely to be more than light strikes against ground troops for a while.

July 26th

The Reapers arrive at Nidhog in far greater numbers; the 15th Guards army is still holding but is now on the defensive. Reaper ground forces are suffering huge casualties against the vengeful defenders.

Reaper Capital Ships now number 20 and are the main cause of casualties in the defenders.

In order to increase their numbers, the 15th Guards army begin to arm the population.

July 28th

The main force of the RRF under Captain Balak arrive on Nidhog via a stealth cruiser, developed by Cerberus on Noveria, the Batarians had discovered the plans when they raided the base.

His presence causes and immediate morale boost and he systematically hunts down entire platoons of Reaper forces.

July 29th

Karness announces to his fellow commanders that he plans to liberate the planet using the Behemoth.

August 3rd

The Batarian First Fleet exits FTL travel not far from the planet. The Behemoth at the heart of the fleet leads them.

In its first display of firepower, the Behemoth blasts several legs off a Reaper a well as knocking out its shields. The Reaper is then destroyed by a precise missile shot into the hole left by one of the legs.

The next salvo from the three huge Mass Accelerator cannons destroys a Destroyer each.

Despite suffering some casualties, the Behemoth tips the tide in the Batarians favour. They are able to destroy Reaper ships in space above Nidhog, leaving the troops on the surface to the mercy of the 15th Guards army, and they are consumed by bloodlust.

August 6th

Reports of the Reaper defeat on Nidhog spread throughout the Galaxy, hope is reinvigorated on many worlds and most species come to their senses about the war.

Hope is rekindled and the galaxy begins to fight back.


	11. Shift in strategy

**As the galaxy begins to stand against the Reapers, the Reapers switch strategy, will the races of the galaxy, only just fully committed, be able to keep up.**

August 8th

As the first fleet withdraws from Nidhog with the evacuated army and population with them, the Reapers attack three more Batarian colonies, which fall before any defence can be mustered.

August 10th

Batarian 5th fleet ambushed and destroyed by Reapers while preparing to supply resistance fighters on Khar Shan.

August 13th

Turian forces gain a reprieve from the brutal attacks on their worlds, Palaven is still under siege but other worlds are noticing that there are far fewer Reapers about. Alliance planners are noticing the same thing. The Reapers appear to be elsewhere. The implications of this are slow to filter up to the top officials; and the implications elsewhere are unpleasant.

August 14th

The expected Reaper attack on Thessia fails to emerge. Asari planners redirect forces there onto the offensive.

August 16th

Krogan reinforcements begin to make their way to Palaven as the Salarians continue to keep troops on the defensive.

Commander Shepard in the Normandy travels to meet with Quarian representatives.

August 17th

The Quarians have been engaged with Geth Forces over the Homeworld of Ranoch. Commander Shepard tries to find a way to end the conflict and get both huge fleets on the side of the galactic races.

August 25th

Dalatrass Linron refuses to order Salarian space forces to commit to attacking a Reaper that is about to move through a relay to Batarian space.

[Events of the mission to Ranoch from ME3 take place over this period]

August 27th

Quarian and Geth forces cease firing on each other. Peace has been achieved and the galaxy has gained the firepower of two huge armadas.

August 30th

Batarian broadcasts slam the Salarians claiming, "the council race of amphibians appears to have misjudged their duties to the other races. Once we gain complete victory, the lizards will be taken to account".

This is in response to several more colony worlds becoming under siege and bombarded. The Reapers have shifted their focus from the galaxy at large to the Batarians solely.

High General Karness orders all fleets to converge on the colonies not yet under Reaper attack. Stealth ships drop commandos and supplies to build up resistance on these worlds while the Batarians prepare to carry out the largest evacuation in the history of the galaxy.

September 3rd

Major Kirrahe of the STG rises up against Dalatrass Linron. The military is not about to abandon the galaxy and has grow tired of her self centred rule.

By the end of the day, the Salarians have fully committed to the galaxy and are sending ships into Batarian space to assist them.

September 5th

Krogan counterattack on Palaven. Many numbers of Reaper ships, including some capital ships and destroyers, are destroyed from the inside. This leaves vast amounts of territory to fall back into Turian hands, this, coinciding with the thinning of Reaper space forces, allows the Turians to deploy even more troops to the surface of Palaven. The battle has been tipped in their favour, and General Victus, and Admiral Coronati, are making preparations to give another punch at them, and possibly drive them off Palaven.

September 6th

Reports are coming in of Cerberus forces attacking Alliance and Batarian forces. It seems some of them have sided with the Reapers.

September 8th

Reaper troops land on the Alliance colony of Eden Prime and meet unexpected resistance.

The Alliance did not have many forces in the area, but the Geth were able to deploy many platforms that stemmed the Reaper tide. Geth ships were also able to eliminate the troop transports.

This is the first true instance of the Geth fighting the Reapers in the Reaper War.

September 20th

The Batarian Fleets, and the Salarian escorts, tear through the Relays into Alliance space. They carry with them 2.7 billion refugees. Further rescue efforts in the coming weeks will add another Billion to that. This will become known as the Flight of Death in future renditions, the logistical challenges will be recognised as formidable and General Karness will be praised for it.

The refugees land on an uncolonised, yet still habitable world. Here they will all be protected, and of those who can fight, most will. The Batarian army was about to get a whole lot bigger.

The Batarian economy is solely on a war footing, all resources are being directed to ship construction, and the second Behemoth is about to join the fray.

September 23rd

A joint Alliance-Turian strike force hits a Reaper ground force on Fehl Prime, this rescues over 300 prisoners and makes more joint strike forces more appealing for the future. Requests are being sent out to the other races to commit some soldiers to the test runs.

September 24th

The Reapers strike against an unprepared Thessia, the defences in space are deployed and only some Batarian reinforcements are in a position to provide support on the ground.

They are ordered to make preparations to strike Reaper forces there.

The recently promoted Major Balak will lead them.

September 27th

The Batarian forces land on Thessia in Stealth ships. They immediately begin securing key locations and shepherd civilians towards evacuations.

Major Balak seizes the temple of Athame after a large number of Reaper forces were located in the area; the temple courtyard also makes an ideal location to launch shuttles for civilians and gunships to harass the Reapers.

September 29th

A bombardment from ravagers destroys the statue of Athame and uncovers the Prothean beacon in the temple, Balak is ordered to transport it offworld with all haste.

October 14th

The Batarian forces are routed from Thessia, Balak escapes on the last shuttle.

_Balak roared in fury and he fired into the oncoming mass of Canibals. He harnessed the fury he felt at their sage and used that to find purpose. Horrid shrieks announced the arrival of the banshees._

_The last of his special forces were waiting just inside the temple for the last evac shuttle. They had fought with him for years now. His two Kishock snipers were sending harpoon after harpoon into the enemy, while the rest of them let rip with assault rifles. _

_Finally, the shuttle arrived supported by two gunships, as they fired on the Reapers outside, Balak ordered his men to charge. Those that had them switched to shotguns as they went, Balak enjoyed the heavy recoil as they smashed through the Reaper ranks. _

_As they approached the Banshee leading the reaper force they fired at it constantly, bring its barriers down. As they approached Balak launched himself forward activating his enforcers gantlet. He ripped it through the Banshee's belly, relishing in watching it dissolve into ash. He then ran on to the shuttles and just made it as a trio of brutes appeared._

_He breathed heavily as the shuttle departed for the stealth cruiser. The war still went on, and he would fight until the last Reaper was dead, and his people were avenged._


	12. Miracle at Palaven

**The Asari fall back in chaos, the recent actions of the Reapers in Batarian space have left them breathless. It now falls to the Salarians, the Alliance, the Turians and the Geth to ease some of the pressure.**

October 16th

The Asari are publically humiliated by the Batarians, who unveil the hidden beacon on the Citadel. They come under heavy ridicule for forcing other races to hand over their prothean artifacts. Councilor Tevos claims that the beacon was not being used, but no race believes it.

October 18th

The Turian 16th Fleet and Alliance 9th Fleet attack Reapers encroaching on other Asari colonies.

The Reapers attack Illium, the huge mercenary army and illegal and prototype weaponry destroys a large number of Reaper troop transports that were attacking the planet while the armies throw themselves upon Reaper ground troops that successfully landed.

October 19th

The Alliance-Turian attack suffers moderate casualties but slow down the Reapers enough for the colonies to be reinforced with troops while they are evacuated of civilians.

October 20th

The Turian Behemoth is completed. It is slightly smaller than the Batarian ship but more manoeuvrable to. The Turians are already constructing another one.

October 26th

The Batarians produce their second Behemoth. This one is just like the other ship they have. They call it the Vengeance.

The Turians call a galactic war conference on the citadel. This one is attended by every race that is opposing the Reapers. Their aim is to create unified objectives that they could achieve.

October 30th

The last delegates arrive. The conference is set to begin.

November 2nd

The conference gets off to a bad start. No side is overly willing to commit to the others. The Alliance claims that Earth should be a priority given that it is the most heavily hit place. The Turians wish for the race to unite to finally push the Reapers of Palaven while the Batarians want strikes against their worlds.

No side is willing to back down, the first day of talks gets nowhere.

November 4th

In the middle of the talks, Cerberus forces seize the ambassadors and hold them to ransom. Even as C-Sec and soldiers on shore leave attempt to defeat them. Ambassador Udina demands that the council give him emergency powers so the fleets can go to Earth.

November 6th

N7 forces on the citadel, link up with Commander Shepard, who has landed and attack Cerberus troops.

The Ambassadors refuse to give Earth a priority and Cerberus executes some of them.

November 7th

The Cerberus coup has failed and Udina is arrested. The New Ambassador, Dominic Osoba, seeking to make amends for Udina's actions, supports the Turians for an attack on Palaven.

November 8th

Since no other target can gain consensus, all species present commit ships to the Assault on Palaven.

November 20th

The Assault Fleet is prepared. The Turians have committed fleets 21-23, the Batarians have supplied the 7th fleet and their second Behemoth, the Alliance the 8th fleet and the rest of the Galactic forces have supplied various Flotillas and support ships. The Geth have provided three Dreadnoughts.

November 22nd

The Assault on Palaven begins.

General Victus orders a huge ground offensive, this directs several Reapers onto them and takes them away from space. Two hours later the Assault Force emerges from the relay. Ships are sent against the other worlds in the system while the Majority Steam for Palaven. The Turian ships already around the planet intensify their attacks as the Reapers in space are overwhelmed by the newly arrived ships. Those that had landed on Menae and Palaven rush up to meet them. Despite suffering casualties the Assault force are in a superior position by the day's end and the Reapers are being forced back.

November 23rd

While the assault on Palaven is going well, the other planets in the Trebia system are not being retaken with much efficiency. The rearguard was being pressured a ships are being diverted from Palaven to crush the other Reapers.

November 25th

Despite inflicting heavy casualties on the Organic forces, the Reapers were driven out of the Trebia system. The Geth ships were all crippled, the Turian 22nd and 23rd fleets nearly destroyed and their only Behemoth heavily damaged. The Batarians also lost a large number of ships but their Behemoth remained almost undamaged.

This victory was met by celebration across the galaxy. The defenders on occupied worlds who heard about the victory were suddenly re-energised.

More importantly, the organic races had discovered that a unified strike by several races had potential to be the greatest threat to the Reapers. However there were still problems. The strike had been with great collaboration but entirely based on Turian tactics. The other races could not properly accommodate these, being so different in terms of strategic thinking. Future strikes like this would be held off until integrated battle strategies could be worked out.

November 27th

The war council on the Citadel can no longer agree on where to strike. There are many arguments: The Batarians and Salarians are advocating hitting the smaller Reaper concentration and overwhelming them, on the other hand the Asari and Humans want to strike at earth and eliminate the core of the Reaper Forces.

Ultimately the Batarians got their way, they held the only ships that could go toe to toe with the Reapers, the Behemoths, and they would not commit them to a strike on Earth.

The next target for the Organic races was instead decided to be Terra Nova, where the Reapers had been facing resistance on the ground since the start of the invasion.

November 29th

The Alliance provide the core of the Assault force in this attack, with the Salarians and Asari in support, Admiral Hackett has worked out a strategy that will use all three to the best of their abilities.

These fleets have been cleared by the council of war to work together, however total fleet integration will take time and politics, for instance the Batarians and Humans are not willing to share military tactics at the present time.

_The Cannibal bent low over the corpse of its former squad mate. It began sucking it in. This scene was common throughout the streets of major earth cities, and London was no exception. However the remaining cannibals, a brute and two marauders suddenly hit the floor as 14 sniper rifle shots penetrated the silence. _

_Major Coats wiped his brow and shouldered his gun. The Reapers above them were still making sweeps, but the Reaper ground forces were being whittled down by the resistance. But he was tired. He felt like he could just collapse in the street and sleep right now. Hopefully with the lessening of aerial Reaper patrols he would be able to get some kip tonight. Apparently, Admiral Anderson himself was going to arrive shortly, how the man got from Vancouver to London with all the Reapers about, Coats had no idea. The Atlantic was out which meant that the only possible way was across Siberia, mainland Europe and through the channel tunnel, god knows how anyone could do that and live._

_Coats joined his men in returning to the camp, he had to get this rabble to fighting strength, in case the Admiral had a plan._


	13. Retaking Terra Nova

**The Assault on Terra Nova commences, the Batarians desire to return to their space is growing, and Cerberus forces that have not been indoctrinated have come up with a new weapon.**

December 3rd

An N7 team is successfully dropped onto earth in Moscow, they have come with supplies and equipment to assist the resistance. The success on this drop has made other species look to trying a similar tactic of their own. The Batarians in particular are keen to get back onto Khar Shan, and many of the RRF were originally from the home world.

December 5th

The attack on Terra Nova begins. Reaper forces here were thinner than most and the fleets begin by hitting any isolated Reaper Sovereign class ships. The Salarian, Asari and Alliance navies all practice this kind of manoeuvrable warfare, which is how Hackett was able to integrate them so effectively.

However, unlike at Palaven, where the Reapers stayed to fight, the Reapers here recognised that they were outmatched and swiftly used their FTL to escape, abandoning many ground troops to the Alliance. Only 2 destroyers and one Sovereign class were destroyed before the Reaper fled.

December 6th

Further offensives are planned against small Reaper concentrations after this, it is hoped that many smaller worlds that still hold out can be liberated this way.

A small Cerberus team lands on Terra Nova.

December 7th

The Cerberus force tests a new weapon. It is a gas that eats away at the residue that is left from husk transformation. Unit like Banshees, which are made up of one kind of species are completely dissolved, however units like the Brutes, which are made up of 2 or more, fall apart like a burr puzzle.

December 10th

Salarians release a new device for crop growth. This device should ease the pressure on places like the Citadel, who are struggling to cope with the steadily increasing numbers of refugees. This devie is a chamber where you can create the perfect conditions for crop growth, this not only grows the food but grows it faster.

December 12th

3rd Batarian Behemoth completed

Worries are beginning to spread about how the state of the galaxy will be after the Reapers are defeated. For if they are, the Batarians will have the most powerful ships in the galaxy, they will be so far ahead of everyone else in their development that it will be difficult for others to catch up.

December 14th

The Batarians sneak 100 RRF troops, together with supplies and a new kind of machine to the surface of Khar Shan. The results of testing the surviving scientists from the Leviathan of Dis are about to pay off.

December 15th

The War summit dissolves into bickering. Recent strikes have liberated three minor worlds in the same manner as Terra Nova, only with the Reapers suffering no casualties. The politicians of all species are pressing for a meaningful attack that will cause Reaper casualties, but the military are not prepared to risk much on an important attack that might cost them too many ships against a superior force.

Admiral Jharek, the Batarian representative issues an outrageous plan, but the Salarians, Asari and Geth are all intrigued by it.

He suggests that they keep attacking Reaper forces as they are, this way the Reapers will gather their forces in one location, Earth. At which point they "take a leaf out of the Alliance's book" and blow up the Charon Relay, causing a supernova to wipe out the Reapers. The idea is shot down by the Alliance, Turians, Quarians and many others, but the idea will never be forgotten.

December 16th

General Karness announces that he cannot support further military action unless his people regain some territory. He plans a Batarian strike to liberate Yggdrasil, a major Batarian colony.

December 17th

The Salarians provide their 4th fleet to support the Batarian strike.

December 19th

The Batarian 3rd 4th and 6th fleets, supported by the Salarian 4th fleet, hit Reaper forces over Yggdrasil, they suffer some casualties, but the 3 Behemoths supporting the fleet provide enough firepower to break the Reaper lines and secure the world.

December 24th

Alliance and resistance soldiers move into position around earth, they plan to give the Reapers a proper Christmas present.

December 25th

Troops across earth launch simultaneous strikes. Over 1000 processing plants are destroyed along with several Reaper destroyers, any troops that didn't take part in these attacks hit reaper ground forces without mercy.

The news spreads across earth and the Galaxy, the push to gain support to retake earth gains momentum, Earth is becoming a very real target.

December 27th

The Reapers respond to the resistance attack by deploying more ground forces and obliterating, Shanghai, Mombasa, La Paz, Philadelphia, Wellington and Milan, leaving no survivors.

December 29th

Despite objection by the Batarians, the war council begins drawing up plans for an assault on Earth. In the meantime, more ships are diverted to assist in Batarian Space.

The Batarians drop Vorcha teams onto several occupied worlds, the resilient Vorcha prove to be very valuable in taking down Reaper ground troops.

December 31st

1.5 of the 3.7 billion evacuees from the Batarian evacuations have finally been mobilised. Over 150 fresh armies have been raised. The Batarians are more than willing to use them.

_Colonel Bharker looks over the camps of the new armies. Their camps stretch out as far as the eye can see and it looks like it will several days before they can even be shipped away, but these number will swamp Reaper forces. Bharker returns to his command tent and looks over his reports, all the while wondering where his troops will be deployed, he can only hope that it is somewhere, where he can kill a lot of Reapers._


	14. A New Reaper Onslaught

**The War Summit is forced to halt its plans for an attack on earth for the moment. The Reapers have attacked across the galaxy on several fronts, will the organic races be able to hold their own and regain the initiative.**

January 1st 2188

In simultaneous strikes across the Galaxy the Reapers launch a devastating counter attack.

The second Batarian Behemoth, caught with only a small escort of ships, is ambushed and destroyed by a Reaper force.

A huge convoy of supply ships is ambushed and destroyed as well. This will put many colonies near the breaking point in the next few weeks.

Dozens of worlds are attacked simultaneously and their people are being harvested, with the military stunned by other events, the worlds are left to fall.

Most devastatingly of all, the Citadel is attacked by Reapers, with the arms barely able to close to keep the Reapers out, leaving the refugee ships that could not make it inside to the mercy of the machines.

The War Summit is trapped inside and, apart from a couple of QEC devices, they are unable to contact the outside. The Normandy and its crew were also trapped inside.

The Galaxy has just been stunned to inaction.

January 3rd

Disregarding the normal hate that the two species hold for each other, General Karness calls out to Admiral Hackett, asking for warships to help him retake the Citadel.

He sends similar calls out to General Victus, who has been named acting Primarch while Fedorian was trapped on the Citadel, and to Kirrahe, who was nominal head of the Salarian military.

January 4th

In order to create the Task force, dozens of worlds and their people are being sacrificed to the Reaper advance. But the four leaders agree it is essential that the Citadel be retaken.

In order to help defend colonies while the fleets are absent, Karness deploys his new armies to any colonies that are under recent attack, as well as many that have yet to be attacked.

January 10th

The assembled fleet is huge. Geth, Batarian, Alliance, Quarian, Turian, Asari and Salarian ships have gathered in Task Force Liberator.

The Geth have provided a huge number of Ships, with the Batarians providing the largest number, every fleet they have available, and the newly formed 132nd Guards army, which was to bring the necessary relief supplies, food and medicine onto the Citadel, for their supplies would have nearly run out by now.

The Council Races' fleets were all tied up holding back other Reaper offensives and could not be diverted; this is why the Batarians are the largest provider of ships.

The Alliance wanted Admiral Hackett in charge, however it as politically impossible to have a leader from a group that did not have the majority, for that Reason, General Karness is named leader.

January 13th

Even as more fleets and worlds are coming under attack, the Task force moves in to attack the Reaper forces outside the Citadel.

The huge fleet moved as one, and as such they were transferred several kilometres from the relay, but they pressed their attack.

The ships bombarded the Reaper forces who, not expecting an attack of this magnitude, were not in position.

Karness was ruthless in attacking, he send whole flotillas of frigates and fighter squadrons to hold individual capital ships at bay while the fleet destroyed others. They may not have been very ethical, but these tactics allowed the fleet to break through and split the Reaper force. Karness then sacrificed much of the Batarian 7th and 8th fleets, and many Geth units to hold half the Reaper fleet in position while he and the rest of the fleet destroyed the other half. The Behemoths, one Turian, Two Batarian, were key to this strategy, and, despite suffering huge losses, the Reaper half fleet was utterly destroyed and the Task Force turned to the other half, destroying it to. However the Batarian Behemoths were all heavily damaged in the attack and crews will be working overtime to get them battle-ready once again.

While this happened the arms were opened by Citadel Security, who had been contacted via QEC from the Alliance and 3000 Batarian shuttles containing the troops with their food and supplies for the Citadel landed in strategic places throughout the station.

The ships from the Fleet inside the Citadels arms who were armed rushed out to help defeat the Reaper force, which now fled from the organic task force.

January 14th

The casualty list is compiled for the attacking force. The numbers were not as large as originally thought in the chaos of the battle, still large, but for the amount of Reapers that were destroyed, it was deemed a worthy sacrifice. General Karness was publicly honoured for leading the attack. The news crews had waited to hear from a Turian or Alliance Admiral or General, they were very surprised when the Batarian stepped out of the command shuttle.

January 16th

After recovering from hunger and thirst the War Summit begins to re-evaluate the situation, as much of Task Force Liberation, together with additional Citadel fleet ships, heads off to halt some of the other Reaper offensives, starting with the Alliance Space.

January 30th

Over the past month, Task Force Liberation was able to halt Reaper advances. Reaper Ships were gathering in the Sol system and the War Summit was not willing to attack them, given that they had just gone through a month of bitter fighting to force Reapers back.

The option of destroying the Charon Relay is back on the table.

February 13th

Over the past two weeks, indoctrinated Cerberus Troops, those who served the Illusive Man, attacked many allied facilities and bases. This included destroying the latest Behemoth under construction in Batarian Space.

The War Summit agrees to knock these forces out of the war as damaged ships are repaired and replacements brought in to bring Task Force Liberation back to full strength.

February 16th

The Turians finish their second Behemoth, they now have the same number as the Batarians. The Alliance has gotten the plans from the Turians but they no longer have access to the resources needed to build one, the situation is the same for the Salarians and Asari.

Cerberus traitors give the Alliance the location of Cronos station and the galaxy prepares to attack it.

February 17th

The Reapers attack the Batarian agricultural world of Harvest, this world has the Batarians mirror system for allowing more production. The planets defenders use the mirror to direct the sunlight at a Reaper Desroyer leading the attack. The shields absorb the heat from the sun, but there is so much of it that it causes the Reaper to burn up in space, even as the other Reapers destroy the mirror and begin the Harvest of Harvest

_Nicolai Moscovic, also known as "Nightmare", deactivates his cloak and settles back against the crumbling ruins of Buckingham palace. He had been split up from his unit for several days now, he could kill the Reaper ground forces sure, but if he was discovered, then he could easily be overrun._

_He heard the patter of footsteps down the street and the hoarse groan of the husks as they charged toward the old royal house. He raised his Mantis and activated his cloak again. At this rate, it was going to be a long night._


	15. A Difficult Choice

**The organic races attack Cronos Station to eliminate the Indoctrinated Cerberus forces, they also notice their lack of resources, if the war isn't ended soon they may never be able to win it.**

February 19th

Food Riots break out on the citadel, C-Sec Commander Bailey is assisted in putting them down by troops on shore leave.

467 people die on the first day. A sign of the desperation of the riots.

February 20th

Due to overcrowding in the prisons, the rioters are instead forced off the station into the wider galaxy where they must fend for themselves. Fear of this makes the riots die down.

February 22nd

More food supplies are shipped to the Citadel as the result of the Salarian agri-machine.

February 23rd

On Khar Shan, the RRF use the new device at key locations throughout the world. It emits a high frequency wave that disrupts Reaper messages to the brain. This works on those who have been indoctrinated for a limited time but those indoctrinated at the beginning of the invasion are beyond help. The RRF members assassinate these.

This machine leads to an increase in resistance on Khar Shan.

February 25th

Due to the success of the machine, the Batarians prepare to drop fresh weapons and troops onto Khar Shan.

March 2nd

Admiral Hackett leads the Alliance 5th fleet against Cronos station. Commander Shepard leads an insertion team that kills the Illusive Man and Kai Leng.

Reports from Sanctuary show the experiments there. The Turians send a strike force to Sanctuary to stop them.

March 5th

The Renegade Cerberus forces, those who fought with the organic races, declare themselves to be Atlas, based on the Titan who held up earth's skies in greek mythology.

Their insignia and structure changes. Ethical concerns are also now listened to, but they are not always adhered to, they focus on advancing the galaxy now, rather than just humanity. Despite this, he organisation still has pro-human leanings and is entirely made up of humans.

March 7th

Reaper ships across the galaxy begin to meet at several staging grounds. It is believed that they intend to gather at Earth, where 80% of the Reapers are believed to have gathered.

March 8th

The war summit decides to attack the force over Khar Shan. This is to stop them from meeting at earth and bolstering Reapers there, and to repay the Batarians for leading their rescue when the Reapers attacked.

March 12th

Task Force Liberation is joined by several more fleets. They prepare to enter the Harsa system.

The Batarians on the ground there are already preparing to strike more Reaper targets, the secrecy of the Batarians allowed many military bases to survive the invasion. The Batarian resistance is now heavily armed and itching for payback.

March 15th

Task Force Liberation hits the Reapers massing above Khar Shan before they have time to react. While this is happening, several of the newly formed armies land on Khar Shan to push back Reaper ground troops.

March 16th

Surprise allowed the Task Force some time with the Initiative, however, the Reapers inflicted many casualties before they were defeated. However, just like at the Citadel, it was considered worth it. It was believed that this attack, together with all other Reaper losses since the beginning of the war, amount to 12% of Reaper forces being defeated.

March 20th

Other Reaper forces arrive at earth from across the galaxy. 85% of all remaining Reapers have gathered there.

The War Summit looks at the figures and comes to an unwelcome conclusion, they do not have the ships to destroy the Reapers in the Sol system, it would be slaughter.

It is estimated that 5 years uninterrupted shipbuilding would be required to even have a chance of defeating them.

Admiral Jharek's proposal of destroying the Charon relay is looking like the only way to win the war. If that Reaper force moved a one group, sure it would take them decades, but they would win, and they could afford to take decades, the organic races could not.

March 22nd

The Alliance contacts Admiral Anderson. It is believed that, due to the recent influx of Reapers, only 5 million people remain alive on Earth.

March 23rd

Alliance representatives state that they will not allow the relay to be destroyed as long as there are people on Earth.

Plans are made to initiate a huge evacuation supported by an attack on the Reapers. For this is the first time that human representatives have announced that they are prepared to attack the relay.

The concept of never returning to earth is frightening. The Mass relay may not wipe out the sun, but the radiation and shockwave would destroy anything recognisable on the planet. Even if, in many decades, people can return, it would not be the same earth.

No species, except the Quarians, understand what it is like to voluntarily lose their own homeworld, and even they could dream of returning, but there is no other choice, and replicas of everything of cultural value and significance on Earth are spread throughout space. What had to be done had to be done.

Thus, the people of the galaxy push themselves to the limit to end the Reaper war soon.


	16. The End

**The evacuation and attack on Earth is launched. The final and decisive battle for control of the galaxy takes place; both sides have everything to lose in this battle and don't hold back. Whether Organics or Synthetics rule the Galaxy, will be decided in this fight.**

March 27th

The Citadel is selected as the staging area for the ships to mass. This is being made possible because the Reapers are moving to earth, allowing many of the refugees to return home.

1000s of stealth shuttles, two of the Salarian Stealth Dreadnoughts and numerous stealth cruisers and frigates will be assigned to evacuate as much of the population as possible. It is believed that there will be fewer than a million people left when the time comes due to the Reaper numbers.

March 30th

STG operatives shut down several news companies after it is believed that they got wind of the plan to attack Earth.

March 31st

Anderson contacts the Citadel, the remaining refugees are all in London. There are only 500,000 people left on Earth that are alive, and they cannot hold out for much longer

The timetable is moved up. The fleets are fully assembled and load up.

April 2nd

In order to prevent a leadership crisis, each fleet in the attack force will have their own objectives and autonomy.

The fleets marshal at the remains of Arcturus station and prepare to attack Earth in what they hope will be the last major battle of the Reaper war.

April 4th

The fleet emerges from the Charon Relay.

It is the largest fleet ever assembled and they launch Operation: Final

The Geth send several ships to Haley's comet and begin to attach thousands of rocket boosters to it in record time. They have created hundreds of specialised constructing platforms to make the comet ready in a few hours.

In the meantime the fleet charges the Reapers.

The two most powerful fleets ever assembled clash. Hundreds of ships burn up in minutes as the fleets clash.

Over the next few hours the evacuation of London will be complete, with volunteers from every species, whose names have been recorded, remaining behind to halt Reaper ground forces at the evacuation sites.

The evacuation ships tear for the Relay, even as the fleet retreats under the Reaper onslaught.

Haley's comet is directed at the Relay and sent flying at it. Several fleets turn to fight the Reapers in order to prevent them from noticing the comet and using FTL to escape.

The remaining ships limp through the relay, barely a minute before the comet impacts with it.

The Reapers, Harbinger included, cease their attacks a few seconds before the relay is destroyed, they hope to escape from the blast, but do not have the time to escape into FTL.

Almost all remaining Reapers in the Galaxy have been destroyed. The Reaper War is effectively over.

_The Galaxy will never be the same again._

_Over the next few months, the galaxy will slowly rebuild, even as the last Reapers are hunted down and destroyed. A few even attempted surrender to the Organics, unfortunately for them, the Batarians had been given leadership over the cleanup operation. On March 3__rd__ 2192, the last Reaper, which was named Lamenter, was destroyed by Batarian Behemoths._

_The galaxy's population continued to fall after the end of the war because food production took a long time to start up again. No occupied world did not feel the Reaper's presence, and they all suffered for it._

_Where Arcturus station once stood a huge special memorial was constructed, over many years the names of every soldier who fought and died to stop the Reapers was engraved. The site was to be protected by a single ship from every species and declared to be free for all to visit._

_Humanity – Was humbled by the loss of Earth, over the next years they named Terra Nova to be their capital until the day when they could rebuild a capital space station, no world was to be a substitute for Earth. The Alliance rebuilt its parliament and the Humans are working on rebuilding their worlds. They have reached new deals of co-operation with the Batarians and are ready to enjoy years of peace._

_The Batarians – Many galactic leaders, such as Primarch Fedorian, Councilor Osoba and Urdnot Wrex, would praise the Batarians and their resilience in the war. In 2200, 8 years after the destruction of Lamenter, the Batarians once again closed their Citadel Embassy in protest to the Behemoth act, which forbade non-council members from possessing them. They kept their ships and signed trade agreements with Citadel races independently. There is still conflict with the Alliance over the Verge and Traverse, but both species have had enough for now, there will be no more bloodshed. The two species set up the VTPA Verge and Traverse Patrol Group, and now share responsibilities for maintaining order in the region. Despite all this, the Batarians will always have a bad reputation amongst the other species, this would not be helped by their continued failed attempts to become he dominant species in the galaxy._

_The Turians – Typically, despite suffering huge casualties in the war, it was the Turians who recovered first. They keep their place at the top of the food chain, named Galactic peacekeepers. They were responsible for setting up the Behemoth Clause for the Treaty of Firaxen, only council species are allowed Behemoths, and only one each (Despite the fact that the Batarians invented them, they were not permitted to keep them, leading to their closing of their embassy)._

_The Asari – The Asari will move away from their own self superior beliefs, they openly admit to hoarding the secrets of their Beacon from the galaxy. As such, they pay the necessary fines and will be banned from gaining access from technology from Reaper remains for 15 years, but will continue to lead the galaxy in rebuilding. 1000 years later, Matriarchs will be teaching the lesson of the war to any who would listen._

_The Salarians – Dalatrass Linon would never return to power, it shifted to a different family for Sur Kesh, the Salarians retook their duties quickly and their scientists continued to develop technologies, often from Reaper technology, that would help the galaxy rebuild. Unlike the other council races, their worlds were relatively untouched._

_The Krogan – Would move away from their warlike past and instead establish themselves as a progressive and useful people. This reputation improved when they were the founders of the rescue groups, their toughness allowing them to search for survivors in ruined colonies. 1000 years later, Battlemasters would grumble as the young 'uns fought it out, regaling their children with tales of the Reaper War, and of course everyone knew why the organics won; because they had the Krogan. _

_The Quarians and Geth – Due to Ranoch being relatively untouched, the Quarians were rebuilding and expanding fast. With Geth help they were soon quick to take off their suits. The Quarians and the Geth were offered embassies, but declined, instead taking one for the two of them. Geth-Quarian friendship will remain strong forever. The Quarian Flotilla was useful after the war's end for transporting food across the galaxy._

_Cerberus – Would never grow to being as strong as it once was, due to the new sense of co-operation in the galaxy. Some experiments would continue but without the leadership of the Illusive man and many backers dead, Cerberus never rose again, nor did they have their terrorist status removed. They would grow to be vastly overshadowed by Atlas._

_Atlas – Would become a strong Council organisation. It maintained its different branches, military, economic, political, but lost its pro human tendencies. Atlas would be responsible for the study of Reaper technology. Miranda Lawson was responsible for leading this group._

_Shadow Broker – The organisation would shut down shortly after the war. This was due, though unknown at the time, to Liara T'Soni returning to assist Thessia in its rebuilding. However, in the years following the war, Barla Von would reforge many contacts and connections and take on the mantle himself. He never went back to the Citadel, nor did Liara attempt to reclaim her title._

_Admiral Hackett – Would continue to lead the Alliance fleets for some years after the war. When the Alliance Parliament as reformed he did not, as many expected him to, stand for office, instead, he retired to Elysium, where he teaches strategies through strategy games, often guest lecturing at Grissom Academy._

_General Karness – Maintained command of the Batarian military and oversaw the destruction of Lamenter. He later lead the VTPA and then led the closure of the Batarian Embassy. He was responsible for bringing a new dawn to the Batarian people. He too become a teacher of military strategy, he and Admiral Hackett currently stand at 27-27 in terms of strategy games won. Both refuse to die until they finally beat the other. He lives out his retirement on Khar Shan, with his wife, son and two daughters._

_Major Balak – After Commander Shepard saved his life during the evacuation of earth, Balak finally dropped the resentment he felt for her and the two publicly forgave each other for their actions. The photo of the two of them shaking hands would become memorable. The two of them even became close friends. Balak lives on the Citadel, in the same neighbourhood as Shepard herself. After the war he published his book, "The Reaper War: The Battle for the Galaxy", which gave, often vivid descriptions on just what the war was like on he ground for the soldiers, was a major best-seller He gives interviews occasionally but mostly is content raising his son, who would grow to be a member of the RRF, just like his father, and daughter, who would go on to become A Batarian political leader. _

_Admiral Anderson – Would publish his memoirs and the tour the Galaxy with Kahlee Sanders, the two of them would then settle on Elysium where the Anderson monument would be set up. He died in 2199, the stress of the war wore out his heart and it gave out while he was asleep one day. He had spoken out against the Behemoth clause stating that it was unfair to the inventors of it, the Batarians. His son, David junior, would join the marines and N7, just like his father._

_Tali Zorah – Settled down with Kal Reegar on Rannoch. She would be the first Quarian to remove her suit on the homeworld. The two of them named their son Legion and had a grave to the Geth in their garden. Tali would go to speak to it, daily._

_James Vega – Would continue to rise in the Alliance until finally, when he was older and "couldn't fight worth shit any more , was granted the rank of Admiral and the Normandy was his command ship. His subordinates eventually grew to like their nicknames._

_Kaidan Alenko – Would continue his duties for the Alliance for a few years before returning to Vancouver and settling down. His daughter Ashley is also a biotic, but he is more than able to hold her up by her ankles when he needs some peace and quiet._

_Liara T'Soni – Shortly after the war she returned to Thessia, abandoning her duties as Shadow Broker to help rebuilding. Eventually she and Feron would marry and have a daughter called Benezia. She never re-married after Feron's death and continued to assist in the affairs of the Asari. However 300 years later, after everyone on the Normandy as well as Feron, apart from Grunt, had passed away, and her daughter was old enough to look after herself, she took a ship and vanished, never to be seen again._

_Samara – Would continue her duties as a Justicar while still making time to see Falare in her monastery. She would go on to die while crushing the last slaver ring in the Terminus. She did it to save the innocents, it was her choice and she had no regrets._

_Zaeed Massani – Re-took control of the Blue Suns and formed them into a strong and honourable mercenary group. He would do this for some years until he made a racist remark about the Batarians in front of Major Balak. They fought well but Balak was the victor. His injuries prevented him from fighting at his previous level again so he tried to settle down, but it was impossible for a man like him so he went to find a challenge. His remains were removed from the stomach of a thresher maw many years later, the same thresher maw appeared to have died from a series of internal combusting explosions. _

_Mordin Solus – Would go on to retire to a warm and tropical beach on Sur Kesh where he studied and tested his collection of sea shells. During this retirement he went on to write many more papers. He had a statue build by the Krogan on Tuchanka and was there to see the unveiling. It was here that Wrex introduced Mordin to his firstborn, a girl called Mordin. His last paper "The truth and mysteries of the sea shells of Sur Kesh" went on to win several major awards after his death in 2194._

_Miranda Lawson – After reconciling with her past in Cerberus, Miranda became the head of Atlas. She lead it with fire and devotion. When she finally retired, she was quoted to have said, "it was damn good work" before she left to settle on the Citadel. She still made time for her sister Oriana._

_Jacob Taylor – Would settle on Eden Prime, and raise his daughter with Brynn Cole there. He would go on to be an Alliance instructor on the planet, and he put up his wages for five years to see if anyone could outlast him through his workout routine. No one did._

_Kasumi Goto – She continued her thieving exploits across the galaxy. She was finally caught by Jondum Bau after she attempted to get Lady Liberty's head through customs on the Citadel. She then escaped and was never heard from again, though small gifts would arrive for members of the Normandy crew anonymously._

_Jack – Continued to teach Biotics at Grissom academy. She took a leave of absence to join in the last year of slaving in the Terminus before returning to take up teaching again. She may never admit it, but these classes are the happiest moments of her life._

_Grunt – Continued to rise amongst the Krogan being very popular with the females. However he never got away from the desire to fight and kill which led to him going on a Thresher Maw hunt. When he returned, he challenged Wrex to a fight. He lost, but was named Wrex's successor. He then had fun headbutting all who objected._

_Urdnot Wrex – Had many children with Bakara before he passed a law that stated that no Krogan family was to have more than three, so as to prevent the Krogan population causing another Krogan rebellion. He was a strong leader and has given the Krogan people a legacy of honour to live up to. He makes an annual speech celebrating Krogan greatness at the statue on the Citadel._

_Garrus Vakarian – Married Commander Shepard in the first Turian-Human partnership in history. He and Shepard then settled down on the Citadel, enjoying their life of peace, for the two of them had retired immediately following the Battle of Earth. Their fame grew throughout the galaxy as "The Spectre and the Sniper". _

_Commander Shepard – After the war she retired from the Spectres and the military. She settled down on the Citadel and was still welcome in council meetings and interviews for many years. Eventually her efforts were turned from rebuilding the galaxy and towards raising their adoptive children. She and Garrus were able to live happily. Balak and Shepard have also built a friendship and visit each other often. Shepard went down in history as the driving force that stopped the Reapers, but she was always the first to deny and legends that sprung out of rumours and history books, stating that she was just a woman and a soldier, and that was how she wanted to be remembered._


End file.
